1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device for taking up and storing a webbing belt that configures a seat belt device of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In the webbing take-up device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-175279, when a pretensioner is actuated and a pinion rotates in the take-up direction, engagement teeth integrated with the pinion press meshing claws of a clutch plate and cause arm portions of the clutch plate to swing. Thus, the meshing claws bite into a knurled surface that is an inner peripheral surface of a knurled hole formed in a lock base, and the lock base and the pinion become mechanically coupled together via the clutch plate. In this manner, when the lock base and the pinion become mechanically coupled together via the clutch plate, the rotational force of the pinion that has rotated in the take-up direction because of the pretensioner is transmitted to a spool via the lock base. Thus, the rotational force rotates the spool in the take-up direction, whereby a webbing belt is taken up onto the spool, and the force with which the webbing belt restrains the body of the passenger increases.
Incidentally, in order to transmit the rotation of the pinion to the lock base, it is preferable for the area of contact between the knurled surface of the knurl hole and the meshing claws of the clutch plate to be large, and in this sense, it is preferable for displacement of the clutch plate in the direction where the meshing claws of the clutch plate escape from the knurled hole to be regulated.
In order to regulate such displacement of the clutch plate, for example, a configuration where an interfering piece that interferes with the clutch plate from the side of the clutch plate that is opposite the lock base side is disposed on a base member or the like that configures the webbing take-up device disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-175279 and where the interfering piece regulates displacement of the clutch plate by interfering with the clutch plate is conceivable.
However, the clutch plate would become unable to be easily assembled because the interfering piece would interfere with the clutch plate at the time when the clutch plate is assembled.